


You Look Like Hell

by woodwoofits



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, that’s literally it, this is just self indulgent gay fluff, with more description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodwoofits/pseuds/woodwoofits
Summary: The Hunter isn’t exactly good at flirting, even when she’s being painfully blunt and thick-headed about it. At the very least, she is trying.
Relationships: Hunter/Hub Lass (Monster Hunter), Original Female Character(s)/Hub Lass (Monster Hunter)
Kudos: 25





	You Look Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The violence isn’t really gory but it’s just a warning for those who are sensitive to it. Canon violence with more description bc the Hunters must be made of metal if they don’t break at least a few bones. ALSO it’s super gay, like really gay...

The Hunter never really thought about others when she got hurt. Of course, her Handler would ask, but it was more out of obligation than care for her wellbeing. Injuries only mattered to the people who had to take care of her afterward. The only thing on her mind was the monster, caring for herself was not the priority. Probably not the healthiest option one could take when hunting monsters at least five times your size, but that’s how she was. She was a whirlwind on a hunt; when she got carted you could never tell the state of her injuries.

That didn’t matter to the giant Deviljho that was threatening to crush her at any moment of course. It seemed like the hunt had gone on for hours, her blades wearing down extremely fast. ‘Goddamnit’, she thought, ‘This thing might actually kill me if I’m not careful’. Unfortunately, the only way to be careful was to stay at a reasonable distance, but her dual blades made it impossible to hit the darn thing. So an up close and personal approach had been called for.

It was reasonably weak, but angry as all hell, meaning that The Hunter could barely get a hit on it without being stomped on. The tail severed, face broken and constantly pausing for a break, the Deviljho was close to death. She was also on the verge of carting for the third time and her mega potions were running low. Only after running circles around it with the hit and run method did it finally retreat.

The Hunter quickly rummaged through her bag for a trap but, “Are you kidding me? I knew I should have checked before hunting this damned thing!” She had used the last of her traps on the last hunt. “I didn’t even need the Rathalos!” In her rush to hunt the monster threatening the entire New World order, she forgot to check her supplies. Now she had a choice to make.

Go back to camp, grab traps, potions and give the damned thing a chance to heal or go in and risk the hunt, her own safety and yet not let it get a moment's rest. Of course, she chose the ladder. Not even other hunters could tell if she was bravely stupid or stupidly brave at that moment. Her hair was a mess, armor covered with both her and the Deviljhos blood. It was trickling down the side of her head, probably from when she got slammed into the solid coral walls around her. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but her pain had numbed as she chased after the green monster. The adrenaline from nearly dying is probably the best fuel source for any hunter.

Our Hunter was not about to be bested by the biggest pickle anyone had ever seen. Her anger was palpable and radiated off of her in large waves. It was asleep when she reached it, she needed to do as much damage as possible before it woke up. Climbing up a vine and trying to line up the attack so that it wouldn’t miss, she had already learned that lesson before. Then she leaped in a flurry of strikes, cutting down the length of its body while also waking it up. ‘Here we go again’. Her previous attack had given the Deviljho an opening and it took it, slamming its head into the Hunter. Stuck under the monster it took its chance to crush the tired Hunter under its large foot. A disgusting crack rang out as the Hunter tried to right herself after, her arm wouldn’t move. It was broken.

Her heart started to pump faster, health dangerously low. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Only one arm is operable, the other lying limp at her side. There was blood trickling down the sides of her head. Laying there, thunderous footsteps limped away once more, but she isn’t sure she has the strength to follow it again. Her eyes got heavy as her head was pounding so hard that she was dizzy. Slowly everything went dark. “Are you sure it’s gonna set like that? The dang thing took nearly an hour to put back in place!” It was a male voice, probably the Field Team Leader. “She’s gonna be okay, right?” Oh god, the Hunter would know that voice anywhere. The Handler, always getting into trouble and worrying over literally nothing.

“Nhg...can y’all quiet down?” She slowly sat up, wincing. Damn, everything hurts. Reaching up to her head she winced at both the pain and the dry, matted feeling of her hair. A small crowd had formed around her, making her realize that she was back at Astera and in her bed. They all looked pretty worried, for whatever reason. “Pard, you’ve been out cold since yesterday! When you didn’t come back I went out and found you passed out! If I hadn’t, you would’ve bled out!” Our poor Hunter winced as her handler practically shouted at her in an over-enthusiastic voice. “Let’s leave her be for a while, she needs her rest.” Oh the Commander, always the voice of reason, even though he’s the one who sent her out to hunt the damnable pickle. She thought it would be like all the other Deviljhos she’s kicked the asses of, he had failed to mention it was absolutely gigantic. Finally, alone she can assess her injuries.

Her arm was in a large wooden splint and wrapped so heavily it made the arm look almost bean-like in shape. She was only wearing her underclothes and her breast bindings. Right on her stomach was a large black and purple bruise, every single movement hurt like she had been chewed up and spat back out. In a way, she had been. One of the many hares she had jumped up in her bed and snuggled up to her, giving her a modicum of comfort through the pain. A short soft rapt at the door barely registered, only after she heard a soft feminine voice ask, “May I come in?” A short grunt let the woman know that she was allowed in.

In walked one of the hub lasses, carrying a rather large platter of meats and veggies. This particular hub lass was well known by our dear Hunter. Considering that whenever she went up to the Celestial Pursuit she would drop hints that she found the lass attractive at the very least. One time she thought the poor girl would faint from how red she had gotten. She set the platter down on the table next to the Hunters bed and took a seat across from her. “I had no idea how bad it was, you look like hell!” Her eyes were roaming the length of the Hunters torso, lingering a little longer on her breast binding before looking at her broken arm.

“I sure feel like it too, but I feel much better now that the prettiest lass has brought me food.” The lass quickly averted her eyes as she chuckled. This was the normal dynamic, a quick flirtatious comment, and a laugh. “Oh, I almost forgot! I brought this.” The lass pulled out a small jar from her dress pocket. “A salve for your bruises, hopefully, help them heal a little faster.” She gave our Hunter a butterfly fluttering smile. “I can apply it if you would like, considering your arm.” Her face was still flushed from the compliment previous, holding onto the salve in a vice grip.

“If it will stop it from aching so much, then be my guest.” The hub lass stood up and sat at the edge of the Hunters bed carefully popping the top off and applying it to her hands. The Hunter drew in a breath as the lass applied the balm to her largest bruise first, it was a little cold but manageable. The Hunter could tell that the lass was trying extremely hard not to look anywhere but the area she was working on. When the lass got to the Hunters face, she could only look at her beautiful eyes.

A perfect pale green color that complimented her darker skin tone. “You are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” It may have been the pain-numbing her normal flirtatious filter, but the Hunter believed it wholeheartedly. The lass’s eyes widened slightly, backing up staring at the Hunter with her mouth slightly agape. “Really? I….. I thought that it was just me….” The Hunter was taken aback.

“What? I try and let you know every single time I see you that you are amazingly gorgeous!” She didn’t realize that her flirting was taken differently than she thought. “I thought that you were just teasing me…” She looked down, the salve now was forgotten and placed on the table. The lass had always been teased by male hunters, she just learned to adapt to their jests. Yet, when our Hunter showed up, she almost seemed genuine in her interest. The Hunter carried herself with confidence, but not the cocky kind that others had. On more than one occasion, the lass wouldn’t stop staring when the Hunter showed up in her Deviljho armor. Not to mention that she could probably bench press the lass without a second thought. The lass never made any move from fear of being rejected. Our Hunter looked at her and placed her good hand on her cheek. “I swear that I’m not joking when I say that I’d like to know more about you.” She looked serious, even with the small blush that had formed.

The lass glanced down at the Hunters admittedly, very nice lips, that were forming a small smirk. “May I kiss you?” The Hunter asked, in a soft voice, still stroking the lass’s cheek. The lass grinned and nodded, slowly leaning to the injured Hunter. Both smiled as they kiss, the lass placed a hand on the back of the hunters' neck and deepened the kiss. The Hunter ran her hand through the lass’s dark hair, she noted that it was soft. Probably not like hers, she probably looks like shit, she had noted the blood in her hair earlier but that was not the important thing at the moment. The two separated and placed their foreheads together. The Hunter smiled and chuckled, “Woah.”

“You brought me food, cared for my gross bruises and kissed me. You really are an amazing woman, once I am up and about I’m gonna make it up to you.” The Hunter felt so giddy, this could become something great. The lass kissed her forehead, “I’d like that, but let’s clean you up a bit, you really look like hell.”

The Hunter let out a loud laugh, “A woman after my own heart!”


End file.
